


想いよひとつになれ - A YohJay OneShot Collection

by SaeranVJ



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranVJ/pseuds/SaeranVJ
Summary: (I didn't feel comfortable with writing the big boy fanfic juuust yet so this is me publishing practice works with one-shots of YohJay. You may not understand anything just yet but don't worry. Eventually it'll come together when I make the big boy fic.)A collection of Asakura Yoh x Saeran VJ one-shots. Some will be wholesome, some will be hurt comfort, some angst, some an odd concoction of all the above. 想いよひとつになれ..when feelings become one. Do enjoy, and tags will be updated when need be.PS I'm gonna abuse LoveLive! song titles and you will not stop me, I am LoveLive TRASH. So collection title is Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare, aka When Feelings Become One.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. 嵐のなかの恋だから

It was only a couple weeks after Yoh and VJ had made things official between the two of them. The heartfelt confession still echoed in Yoh’s mind often, and it made the fact that he and VJ shared a bed intimate rather than a friendly gesture. To think the room his lover nearly destroyed in distressed realization became the room that Yoh could see his boyfriend’s true self was almost poetic. It was as if no matter what VJ did, he was rather elegant in execution, as odd or inappropriate as that sounded. 

Not that Yoh hated it. He wouldn’t trade it for anything really. 

Beyond how extra or how otherworldly VJ tended to act, Yoh knew beyond that was a gentle young man who found trust to be the hardest thing to develop..and with good reason. Yoh actually felt blessed to be the one VJ one hundred percent trusted with his everything. It made the nights during thunderstorms all that more warm and welcoming for the brunette. The rather large bed seemed even larger now that they held each other close at night.

Not to say the nights with VJ didn’t have some bumps in the road. If anything changed for the worse, it was VJ’s nightmares and night terrors. So he treasured every peaceful part of the nights he has with VJ. After all, it meant VJ was peaceful, if only for a little while.

Such was the case right now. 

The young Asakura blinked his eyes open sleepily, and the darkness of the room welcomed him. Around his waist was the tender embrace of VJ’s right arm, and Yoh’s face flushed a dusty pink as his face cracked into a soft smile. This...This was one of the highlights for Yoh in their relationship. In the calm of night, when VJ’s mind didn’t battle him...he savored the caress of VJ’s arms. Feeling VJ’s soft, quiet breathing into his messy brunette hair only further reminded him how real this instance of peace was. It made Yoh’s heart ache with joy. 

As if the Great Spirit damned him for thinking such a thing, it wouldn’t last forever.

“ _Nngh…_ ”

  
  
“...Hmm?”

  
  
Yoh was pulled from his moment of trance-like gratitude by a gentle kick against his calves, gazing over his shoulder to see VJ’s face contort slightly in grimace. Hoping it was nothing more than a minor hiccup in his dream, Yoh rested his head once more on his pillow, attempting to return to sleep.

  
  
Attempt failed.

“ _Nnnngh...Stop…!_ ”

  
  
No good. Something was up with VJ. Something very wrong.

  
  
The brunette slowly adjusted himself to a sitting position, VJ’s arm now resting on the lower part of his thighs. Haphazardly, Yoh began brushing some of his absolute mess of a bedhead out of his eyes and behind his ears. His sleep-plagued vision rested on his boyfriend. Once his eyes focused, he froze for a while.

VJ was trembling. He was twitching a bit. _He’s like a sleeping cat almost...No...Those sounds he ma-_

  
  
A sharp jerk of VJ’s leg made Yoh snap out his thoughts, and it clicked that the ravenette was crying in his sleep, the tears trickling from the corners of his eyes, perpendicular to the bridge of his nose, into VJ’s pillow. Weakly, Yoh whispered, “...Vee...vee…” 

“Leave him alone...please…”

He couldn’t let VJ suffer another painful nightmare. Without hesitation, Yoh’s hand gently rested on his lover’s shoulder, and he gave him a firm shake. “Veevee...Wake up…”

“Nhgh...Hnng...WHAT-”

  
  
VJ’s voice resonated in their dark room, soft in volume yet harsh in tone. That was fine, the brunette knew his lover was rather irritable when he woke up in general. Yoh watched as VJ groggily propped himself on one elbow. “You...were kicking…” Yoh ushered.

“And? People jerk their legs in their sleep, that’s normal,” he retorted in return, rather snippy.

  
  
_Typical Veevee. Trying to hide his issues._ “Hmm..”

VJ, still slowly coming to his senses, touched his fingers to his cheek. “....Tears..?”

“Yeah...You were crying and saying things like ‘don’t hurt hi-’”

_Pomf._

Without so much as a warning, VJ hurled all of his weight onto Yoh, and Yoh was back lying on the bed. The brunette’s brain had to recalibrate to realize his boyfriend was sobbing on his chest. The blankets, seemingly also shocked from the sudden movement, now exposed VJ’s thighs. Attempting to reach over and cover him up again proved futile as VJ’s weight pinned Yoh down by his chest. “...V...J?”

“He...kidnapped you again...and he actually...H...He actually…” and back to sobbing VJ went, this time to the point he was choking. Choking. Sobbing. Drooling. 

Yoh’s heart began to ache once more, this time from heartbreak. _...Veevee…If you keep doing that...I won’t be able to be composed either…_

A couple of tears streamlined down Yoh’s cheeks, and he shifted his body a little. Just enough to allow himself to embrace VJ. “...It’s okay Veevee…” is all his voice could muster as he listened to VJ’s sobs. Running his fingers through VJ’s rather messy short hair, he rested his chin on VJ’s head, allowing himself to cry silently. _How can fathers...be so cruel to their sons..?_

Some time passed. The ravenette finally seemed to be levelling out. His sobs became nothing more than quiet whimpers with yawns in between, and he shifted his thigh to be wrapped around Yoh’s. Yoh’s face flushed softly as he continued to pet VJ, taking the opportunity to gently cover his lover’s body once more with the blanket they shared. 

“Yiiyii…”

  
  
“Hmm?” 

“....I love you so much...Please, never leave me...I beg of you…”

VJ’s voice was small, unlike what everyone else in the group knew him to be. This VJ, the VJ behind closed doors, the VJ only Yoh really knows, the VJ only he trusts _with_ Yoh...the VJ that made Yoh’s heart forget to beat properly. Yoh’s entire body felt lit ablaze, and time froze for him.

Before he knew it, VJ was inching his lips to his.

“...” Yoh chuckled, smiling his signature smile. “Silly, you coulda just a-”

VJ sealed the space between them before he could finish.

_Typical Veevee...but…_

Yoh slowly pulled away. “Veevee, you’re still trembling…”

“. . .” VJ didn’t deny. All he did was nod, and once more there was silence before he spoke: “...I...wanted to make sure...you were real...Because…”

Yoh’s eyes widened. _I’m an_ idiot! _How did I not...see this..?_

All this time...VJ’s vision was looking all around him...never directly at Yoh.

_What do I do..? What do I do, kiss him? What if they’re still there to him, he’s still gonna be scared!_ Dammit! _I have to try something..._

Taking VJ tighter into his arms, Yoh gently brushed his thumb against his lover’s cheek. “I’m here Veevee...Look at me...Nothing else. Focus on me.”

Hesitantly, VJ turned his head to Yoh, and the brunette’s thoughts were proven once again; there was nothing but fear and anxiety and desperation in VJ’s icy eyes. In return for VJ complying, all Yoh did was smile, resting his hand gently on top of VJ’s. “See? I’m here! Nothing’s gonna hurt me if I’m right here calmly talking to ya, eheh!”

  
  
VJ’s eyes watered as he proceeded to cry again, this time burying his face into Yoh’s neck. Sighing softly, Yoh hummed, “You can sleep like that VJ...if you need to that is..”

“But...won’t that make you uncomfortable...?”

“I’d rather feel uncomfortable than have you suffer against your own mind...”

“. . .” VJ sniffled for a bit before choking back affectionately, “You _fucking_ idiot...”

_There he is...That’s my Veevee..._

“I love you too...Veevee...”

* * *

  
  


“Oi, where the hell is VJ, he’s usua- Oh...” Horohoro barged in, secretly panicking, only to find Yoh wide awake.

Yoh only placed a finger on his lips, smiling as he mouthed, ‘Rough night.’ Horohoro proceeded out in response. 

VJ was still in the same position he was when he fell back asleep, this time smiling against Yoh’s neck as he was deep in a dream.


	2. 近未来ハッピーエンド

After the shaman tournament, what were previously months that felt like days became years that were more cruises along the road of life than anything. While bumps here and there were present, Yoh didn’t mind so much. He could tell VJ was doing his best to learn on his own how to manage his own mental obstacles, and he was more than happy to assist his lover when he needed it. They were still trying to find the perfect balance between medication, but what mattered was VJ doing his best to reach out for help. That alone meant the world to Yoh.

Experiencing VJ’s world on an island off Louisiana was definitely interesting to say the least. Japan was a large island in and of itself, but this felt new and different. Grand Isle was an island that you needed a permit to enter after Hurricane Katrina, and that made this island a bit more exciting in concept to Yoh’s countryside Japanese heart. And the house...or should he say...the  _ giga _ house of VJ’s alone was an adventure to traverse given how massive it was.   
  


All in all, while sometimes Yoh did regret leaving Japan, it was times like this...that he didn’t regret it. He didn’t regret getting to see VJ working his hardest to fight against the darkness in his mind without much input from him. It melted his heart, to see VJ so resilient. It showed that VJ truly did care for the times he spent with everyone. The Ren. Funbari Onsen. Even encounters with the X-Laws and all of Hao’s followers. They all meant something to VJ, they all meant something to his growing as a person, and that’s all Yoh could ask for. 

Well. There is one thing…

**_January 21st, 2019_ **

_ Knock knock. _

“Veevee it’s me…”

  
  
Locked behind his and VJ’s bedroom door was...well VJ. He could hear his boyfriend’s crying slow from the sound of Yoh’s voice. A pair of feet shuffling to the door. A click of the knob’s lock. And a small creak of the hinge. There he was. Two icy blue eyes peeking from a small crack in the doorway. “...Y...Yiiyii..”

  
  
All Yoh did was smile back. “You took your meds right?”

  
  
A slow nod was all that was given in response. 

  
  
_ His mind seems to be weighing his energy down. Dammit…  _ “Hmm....Maybe Depakote isn’t gonna b-”

  
  
“It's not that..” VJ’s voice was soft and wavering, like it was a blanket attempting to comfort himself from his own mind once more. Just like back then during the tournament.

“Hmm?”   
  


“...I...committed murder remember?”

_ Oh that’s what it is… _ “Veevee? May I come in?” Yoh smiled softly, offering a hand. “You can talk to me!”

“. . .” There was hesitation at first, but it took not but a few seconds for VJ to let the door open a little more. “...Come in.”

Slowly, Yoh entered the room, the clicking of his bathroom sandals echoing in the otherwise quiet room. VJ, who had returned to sitting on the side of his bed, was rubbing his hands together, watching them tremble. Gently approaching, Yoh sat beside him too. “Now...what was this about murder?”

  
  
“...” Fist clenched, the ravenette beat one onto the other, biting his lower lip in contemplation. His left leg bobbing up and down again and again is all that made any sort of noise. “...Part of me wishes I listened to you…”

  
  
Yoh tilted his head, gently brushing some of VJ’s long hair behind his shoulders. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...like in terms of my father ya know?” the raven-haired young man’s voice wavered. “I woke up and saw blood on my hands for a second…”

“Did you te-” the brunette stopped himself. VJ killed his father during the tournament.  _ The Tournament. _ The less people that knew of such a thing the better. It made sense why VJ was still burdening himself with it. The last person  _ to tell  _ would be a psychologist, tied to the United States Government to an extent. “...How often has this happened lately?”

  
  
Yoh had a feeling his dearest didn’t wanna keep track of such things, and this thought was confirmed when VJ shook his head slightly. “Not often...I don’t really keep a tally of how often it does to be honest. I just know that when it does, I can’t think of much of anything else…”

“Is it that you’re scared of dirtying things with that blood?” Yoh’s voice was soft like a metaphorical caress on VJ’s psyche.  _ I know the blood isn’t there...but if I can attempt to get in his thought process then maybe… _

To his relief, VJ nodded. It was a slow, barely visible nod, but it was something. “Y-Yeah...something like that.”

  
  
“So I see! Then when that happens…” Yoh paused for a moment, his words trailing off. He was fixing to say something rather risky and otherwise ignorant to an outsider, but it was the best shot he felt he had. “What if I washed your hands for you?”

  
  
VJ stared at Yoh from the corner of his eyes. For a second, Yoh was worried he screwed up and made the wrong step. “...That’s quite naive ya know..”

Yoh chuckled. “I know that! But, since we can’t really tell humans anything connected to that tournament, it’s all I can really offer in terms of the trauma of killing your father. Outside of that...”

  
  
VJ jumped, eyes wide and pupils dilated as Yoh gently touched his hands, carefully turning him towards him. “Wh-wh-what are you-”

  
  
“Veevee!! ...I can’t exactly say you didn’t kill someone, but what I can say is this: I meant what I said the day before you did that!” Yoh exclaimed before inhaling.  _ Finally getting somewhere…  _ “You’re a good person VJ...I know this. Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to see spirits, let alone be a shaman. I assure you...you may not believe it but I know you wouldn’t repeat such acts again.”

VJ quickly snapped back with a raised, frantic tone, “But how would you kno-”

  
  
“Because I’m watching you  _ grow _ from that scared and violent you, VJ!!” Yoh equalled VJ in volume, returning such desperation.

A harsh, sharp gasp for air was heard from VJ, and now his jaw was agape from shock. From there, between them was yet another moment of lingering silence. When his thoughts were gathered, VJ quietly spoke in awe, “You...you’ve...been watching me trying to learn...on my own...that closely..?”

  
  
All Yoh did was give a warm chuckle in response. “Of course! As much as I love you...you and I both know it’s not practical to solely rely on me...ya know?” Inhaling through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. Yoh rather quickly gathered a small list of examples in his head before he opened his mouth, starting before VJ could begin to deny anything:

“Let’s see...Well, when we first reunited, you were quite a loose cannon. The world around you was new and scary, so you would attack anything foreign to you. Now, you take the time to gauge the severity of a threat someone poses to you. It amazed me that you didn’t outright attack Taehyung for him attempting to kill you. You were instead holding back because you knew something was wrong.”

“That’s different!!” VJ adamantly denied. 

_ He’s denying a compliment of growth. Time to keep pushing I suppose.  _ “Then what about the fact that before you were unable to get a grasp of yourself whenever you have an anxiety attack? Now for the less severe panic attacks you know to pull yourself away and take some time to breathe before anything horrible happens?”

“. . .Y-Yiiy-”

_ It’s working!  _ “And that also goes for your mania moments with your bipolar. Not to mention you’ve clearly become such a loving person. The cold, harsh, distant VJ that I saw when we reunited...I don’t see him anymore. All I see is a loving, caring VJ who wants nothing but the best for those he cares for.”   
  


VJ fell in silence. This time his head hung low. 

_ One more nail. Just one.  _ “You. Are not. A murderer,” Yoh reiterated. “Far from it! You’re the most motherly man I’ve ever met VJ! Ehehehe~”

VJ’s breathing hitched. “...Y...You mean it…?”

Yoh nodded, leaning into his ravenette. “I wouldn’t lie now would I?” and he silenced VJ with a kiss before he could object. Pulling away Yoh whispered, “I promise VJ...pretty soon, things will get easier...and you and I will have a happy end. How we get there, I can’t tell you, but I can feel we’ll make it!”

  
  
Smiling through tears VJ nodded. “Thank you...Yiiyii…” 

With that VJ stood up. It wasn’t a ‘my anxiety and fear is suddenly gone’ sort of standing, no. Yoh could tell he was still a bit hesitant. At most, VJ explaining his thought process and Yoh reassuring him otherwise seemed to lift some boulders off his chest, but the young man was still gradually pulling himself from the depths of his panic and self hatred. 

A smile cracked on the brunette’s face. All he could have asked for was playing before his very eyes; the love of his life, who once confessed in a fit of despair and mental anguish, now slowly trekking his way through recovery and healing. Without relying solely on him at that.    
  


Without realizing, VJ was standing by the bedroom door, looking over his shoulder with eyebrows frowning. “Um...want me to make breakfast, Yiiyii? Maybe that will distract me.”

Yoh, previously deep in his gratitude-filled thoughts, stood, beaming. “Sure! I can help too!”

VJ returned such a bright smile, though arguably brighter in Yoh’s eyes. “Please do! I would love to show you more of how I do things!”

Eagerly, as Yoh followed VJ down the stairs, he had one thought run through his head:

_ Just hold on VJ. You’re almost there to a normal life. I can feel it...A happy ending is in the near future. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 近未来ハッピーエンド = Kinmirai Happy Ending (Happy Ending in the Near Future)


	3. Storm in Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoh's first time witnessing the destructive nature of Mother Nature herself spirals down into a moment of self-realization of his own emotional storm. ....Was that fancy enough?

One of the more unfortunate aspects of living with VJ on Grand Isle was the unforgiving hand of Mother Nature. The days between June 1st and November 30th. The dreaded hurricane season. Often, hurricane season was particularly brutal for Grand Isle. For the past two years he and VJ were lucky to not get hit with a hurricane, but this year. . .

Yoh, standing by the floor-to-ceiling windows of their bedroom, watched the ocean with eyes wide in mildly-mortified awe. The winds, ruthless as they were, commanded the waves with such ease that he found it hard to look away. The sandbags everyone- including him and VJ -helped place against the coast only helped so much. Normally he would be used to this sort of thing; after all, typhoons happened rather frequently in Japan, so this should mean nothing to him.

Yet here he was. Witnessing just a sample of the futility of human efforts against the forces of nature that seem to conspire against them all. Nothing but an occasionally-rattling reinforced glass window stood between him and Mother Nature’s unbiased wrath.

Then the lights began to flicker.

“...Huh?” his voice trembled slightly, his entire body mimicking his vocals as he took a step back.

  
  
“Yep, power’s pro’ly finna go out soon.”

The brunette jumped, swivelling around to face the bedroom entrance. _...There he is._

“O-Oh. It’s you, Veevee.”

“Yep-yep! What did you think I was a burglar? Heh~” he chuckled, viciously rubbing his dripping wet hair with a drying towel. Eyebrows frowning, the ravenette tossed the towel on the bed before slowly walking to the curtains. _He’s nervous too…_

Yoh backed up until he sat on the bed, watching as with one walk around, VJ brought the curtains all around til it covered the windows. A few hair strands stuck to his jawline from sweat, the brown-head’s lips parted, “S-Sorry, I should have probably pulled the curtains around befo-”

“Shhhhhshhshhshh~!” Without Yoh realizing, the Korean was sitting real close to him, shushing him softly. Yoh’s face flushed a dusty pink as VJ rested his head on his shoulder. His lover’s messy, damp black hair was lukewarm against his skin, sometimes dripping on the blankets of the bed. VJ’s breathing was barely audible over the roaring of the winds.

A few flickers of the lights. Then darkness.

“Well, there goes the power…”

“Mm...glad the weather isn’t warm or hot...otherwise we’d be suffering worse.”

“...” _He sounds tired._ “...You wanna slee-”

A booming noise interrupted Yoh, startling both him and VJ with the sound of aggravated aluminum. The raven-headed young man lifted his head from the brunette’s shoulder, blinking sleepily. “...Sounded like it was protective aluminum siding off the house…”

_...Did...Did he just...say that calmly?_ The Asakura blinked in disbelief, rubbing his eyes and gently slapping his cheeks as if he thought he were partially asleep. “Um…” Yoh began, eyebrow raised in confusion. “Repeat that again?”

VJ turned his head, his icy-blues stabbing Yoh’s bewildered browns with even stronger bewilderment. One of his eyebrows arched high while the other seemed to crush his other eye. “Uhh… ‘Sounded like it was protective aluminum siding off the house’??”

“...” the brown-haired young man, eyes widened in fright, felt all color suddenly drained from his face. He knew good and well he probably looked like a deer in headlights to his boyfriend amidst the pitch darkness of the room. He couldn’t help it though. VJ saying that so calmly was just... _weird_ to him. _Um...is this even VJ right now?!_

Noticing this visible confusion, the ravenette smiled softly, though it was becoming obvious he too was having his calm facade quivering at the foundation.

Just as the house did when the wind roared harder.

“Nonono, the side of the house isn’t gone!” VJ reassured, giggling as he spoke in his soft, comforting, almost motherly voice. “Just the extra aluminum protection I installed!”

“You’re less convincing when your smile wavers in anxiousness, you know.”

“. . .”

_Maybe I shouldn’t have blurted that out. Shit._

A lingering silence filled the two of them, the harsh conditions battering even _harder_ as if to rub into Yoh just how brutally flawed the timing was. _Fuck. Me. Dammit!!_ “Wait, Veevee I di-”

“N-No! You’re right! I’m... _trying_ to remain calm...but it’s not really working..”

_Oh thank Hao...he isn’t upset about what I said…_ “...So that’s why you look so tired…”

A soft chuckle escaped the feminine young man’s lips. “I suppose you can say that.” Even with the temporary glow of the rather dreary evening fast on its departure, what little Yoh could make out was enough to show just how exhausted VJ was. “Woke up early to take care of final preparations before the storm hit, so I’m...definitely not at f- H-Huh?”

Yoh knew this. He didn’t need his boyfriend to give him a recap of the events earlier, he was there watching him all day doing it! His arms- now wrapped around VJ from behind to silence him -had just this morning felt not but the sheets’ wrinkled indentations of VJ’s form. Yoh was _more_ than aware, and while he knew his partner was justified in feeling he had to…

“You did so without letting me know.”

“...Huh?”

The shorter brunette took a couple steps back, a flash of lingering hesitation when his fingertips parted from the other’s tatted skin. Concern washed over VJ’s porcelain-pale face as he turned to face his rather...upset? Boyfriend? He’s usually never upset, and the lackadaisical one could see the sheer confusion in the workaholic’s icy eyes. “Y...Yoh are y-”

“I was worried you know?”

The tall Korean’s eyebrows frowned. “...Yiiyii...I always wake up early. You know that!”

“Yeah, but I usually wake up to the smell of breakfast!” Now Yoh’s voice was showing signs of tremors. His voice was raising marginally in volume, only made more apparent by the rain and winds calming. _Why am I getting so worked u-_

VJ blinked in confusion for a few seconds before he let out a chortle. “Wait...You’re upset I didn’t _feed_ you right away~?”

“NO you i-”

“Or were you scared something horrible happened to me?”

Yoh stopped in his track of words, all forms of anger now exchanged with a sense of dumbfoundment. He knew VJ was smart both intellectually and in terms of emotional understanding...but for VJ to comprehend what he felt and put it into words before Yoh himself could even _begin_ to left Yoh marveled.

The Japanese slacker blushed, onyx eyes averted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You never fail to find a way to amaze me...Veevee. Ya know?”

VJ’s eyebrows frowned once more, this time a soft smile on his face. “I can’t help but feel bad though...having made you so worried…”

“Your punishment will be decided accordingly!”

“E-Ehhhhh?!”

Giggling, Yoh’s lips parted in a soft smile of relief as he began to slowly peel the velvet black blankets back. “...Sorry.”

“Hmm?” VJ hummed, and the brown-haired young man’s skin felt lit ablaze in a flustered frenzy as he heard the tall one’s footsteps approaching. His ears, refusing to acknowledge the storm at this rate, clung onto every sound coming from VJ as his lover continued: “Sorry for being so worried about me?”

“...More so sorry for sounding mad at you..I’m ju- _V-Veevee!!”_

Without so much warning, VJ’s rather long arms slipped with ease around Yoh’s waist, and a kiss landed on Yoh’s neck. Breathing softly onto Yoh’s skin, VJ’s lips brushed against Yoh’s shoulder as he ushered against his dearest’s flesh, “Please don’t apologize. I see it as a sign you care so much...and it means a lo-”

“St-Straighten your back you dumb ass!! You’re already asking for back problems with how tall you are, don’t rush it!!”

Instantly VJ stepped back, sticking out his tongue as he straightened himself. His smug look only grew in strength as he could make out Yoh blushing madly. “Heheeh~ I got what I wanted~ You’re no longer upset at yourself~!”

The brunette huffed in defeat. “...You win dammit. Just…” Unable to finish his statement, he pouted. It wasn’t like the negative emotions were fully gone, he still wanted to get VJ back for making him worried. However...for now, for VJ’s sake, he’d play along. “J-Just get in bed, silly.”

“Haha!” VJ exclaimed rather childishly, eagerly walking to his side of the bed and sliding under the covers. 

Once both were in bed, Yoh slid close to VJ, his arms slowly and carefully finding their way around his waist. His face and body once more felt like they were burning, this time with love. “...Please…” his lips whispered against VJ’s collarbone, earning him a shudder. _Gotcha mother fucker~_ “Don’t scare me like that again…”

Gazing upwards, Yoh watched as VJ rolled his eyes, a soft blush on the Korean’s face as his voice whispered, “I’ll try with every fiber of my being...you cute dork.”

Now Yoh huffed and pouted again. _God damn you!!_ Now he officially gave up. Burying his face into VJ’s collarbone, Yoh allowed mother nature’s sonorous rumbles of thunder and beatings of rain to gradually drift him to sleep.

* * *

  
  


The sunlight peered through the cracks of the curtains. The calm _after_ the storm. The warmth of the ice king’s body began to shift as he attempted to slip out of the comforting shackles of the blankets. Half asleep still, Yoh’s arms tightened around his icy lover’s body in response, his arms surprisingly strong both in strength and in longing.

“Y...Yiiyii…” the Korean’s deep voice gently rang out to Yoh, who was still halfway in sleepytown.

“Mm...no…”

“H-huh..?”

“...I decided your punishment...Stay with me in bed...just a little longer. Please..?”

Yoh slowly lifted his head, a softly dusty pink blush on his face when his eyes met VJ’s. What the young Japanese man saw in the other’s icy blues was nothing but exhaustion. Even so, he was pleasantly surprised when VJ gave a soft smile and spoke in a sweet whisper:

“...Of course. And longer if you wish.”

Yoh’s face flushed into a deeper shade of flesh-pink. “...You...mean…?”

All the Korean did was narrow his eyes, his smile growing a little.

That morning, Yoh’s skin was lit ablaze once more. Not from embarrassment, nor from anger. This time, it was nothing but passion. In an otherwise powerless mansion, passion is what ignited the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> *嵐のなかの恋だから is Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara. Literally "Because It's Love Amidst The Storm."


End file.
